Leave Now
by ZeldaandPikminforever
Summary: Pokemon Trainer Red overhears a few authors talking about this thing called "Lavender Town Syndrome", and he becomes curious. He gives Toon Link his iPod with only one song that the Hylian is allowed to listen to: Lavender Town. Rated T for death and seizures.


**Hey, it's ZPF with yet another Creepypasta. This one is mainly focused on Pokémon Trainer Red and Toon Link. And Red apparently keeps a diary... Strange. Here's "Leave now"!**

* * *

_May 1, 2013  
__I overheard some authors talk about this so-called "Lavender Town Syndrome" in which when a child younger than 13 listens to Lavender Town's theme song for long enough, they get delusional and attempt suicide or something. I want to prove whether its true or not. So I'm letting Toon Link borrow my iPod and I'm going to have him listen to it every day for at least an hour, after all, he is 12 and he has better hearing than me. It may be risky, but I'm not doing it._

_May 2, 2013  
__Toon Link agreed to listen to Lavender Town for a while, but I didn't tell him about "Lavender Town Syndrome" yet... I wonder if I should warn him before anything happens. You know what? I'll wait for a few days to see how it goes._

_May 5, 2013  
__Toon Link is acting perfectly normal, but he hesitates when I ask him about Lavender Town. Then he says it sounds like what any normal 8-bit song would sound like._

_May 6, 2013  
__Today, Toon asked me why I asked him to listen to the song. All I said was "I want to know what it sounds like to a Hylian." I don't think this will end well. He also said that he's listening to it longer than an hour a day and he has the song on repeat while he's asleep. Now I'm starting to worry._

_May 8, 2013  
__Toon is starting to act differently now. He started playing a beta Pokémon Green. All he does is listen to that song when he plays it... I might just tell him to stop listening to it altogether._

* * *

Red walked up to Toon Link, who was sitting on his bed playing Pokémon Green with headphones on, but Green (his character) was just standing in the middle of Lavender Town. Red became very concerned when he saw Toon like this. "H-hey, Toon... Can you hear me?"

Toon didn't move at all.

"Toon, stop listening to that song. Toon?" He put his hand on Toon Link's shoulder.

"What do you want, Red? I'm listening to Lavender Town. Isn't that what you want?" Toon snapped, taking off his headphones but unplugging them from the Gameboy as well, making the Lavender Town Tone fill the room. He clearly didn't hear Red whatsoever.

Red backed up, taking his hand off Toon's shoulder. "That's what I used to want," Red began. "But I see that you're obsessing over the tune now. You don't have to listen to it anymore."

_"Don't take away my game! Its mine! And if you don't heed my warning, you've got another thing coming! Like my sword to your throat!"_

Red came close to running at this point. Toon never acted like this. And he never had a demonic gleam in his eye even when he was fighting. And now that he was actually looking Toon in the eye, his pupil-less, cartoon-like eyes were turning blood-red. It also looked like he had not slept in days.

"Toon... I never said I was taking your game away," Red said softly. "I was just saying that you don't have to listen to the song."

**"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ON WHAT YOU SAID! I'M LISTENING TO LAVENDER TOWN BECAUSE I WANT TO!" **By now, Toon was standing up with his sword in one hand, and his Gameboy still in the other. His eyes were completely red.

Red was walking slowly to the door leading to the hallway. What was making him act like this? It couldn't be the game. It couldn't be the song. His hand was also near his belt, which had his Pokeballs on it. He knew that if he even brought Squirtle out Master Hand would make him leave the mansion, but it would save his life...

"Well, Red? Make your move before I make one first."

Hearing this, Red ran out of the room and closed the door behind him. He ran down the hallway, heading to Master Hand's office, when he heard an explosion. He turned to see smoke surrounding Toon's room. Then he saw Toon collapse right in front of where the smoke was. Red ran over to the spasming hero, whose side was bleeding badly as he was foaming at the mouth. In the distance, Red heard the Lavender Town Tone. It had surprisingly high pitches in some parts. It made him want to jump off a cliff... It made him want to leave right there and then. Red ignored this feeling, picked the small preteen up, and ran to Dr. Mario's office.

* * *

*One week later*

"Oh, Arceus, it's all my fault," Red thought out loud, sitting in a chair next to Toon Link's bed in the infirmary. "Why did this happen?"

Dr. Mario was observing Toon's x-rays and checking his brain wave monitor. He did not like what he saw. He turned to Red and explained as much as he could what was going on. He said that LTS was real and that it would cause the victim to obsess over the game and/or the song, it could cause seizures and comas, which is what happened to Toon. LTS would result in demonic actions, such as threatening to kill. It would also, in video game character cases, make them use their own weapons to commit suicide, another thing Toon tried to do. When Dr. Mario finished explaining this, Red had to ask another question.

"Will Toon be alright?"

Dr. Mario hesitated and looked at Toon before replying, "Even I'm not so sure. He probably won't be waking up from that coma any time soon, though. Hey, can you bring me that Pokémon Green he was playing?"

Red nodded and walked out of the room. He walked out to Toon's room and went up to his Gameboy, which ran out of battery power by now. Carefully, he took out the Green cartridge and brought it back to Dr. Mario. After about an hour, Dr. Mario found Lavender Town's song by debugging it. He told Red to cover his ears as he played the song. When Red plugged up his ears, Dr. Mario put ear plugs in Toon's ears so he would not freak out while in his coma. When he turned back around to the sound analyzer computer, he played the song. After most of the song was over, a GHOST sprite appeared on the screen, followed by some Unown that spelt "LEAVE NOW" and another GHOST sprite.

When it ended, Red uncovered his ears, took Toon's ear plugs out, and told Dr. Mario what every sprite was and what the Unown was for. "This isn't good." Dr. Mario responded.

"I know. But how does it do this to a kid?" Red inquired, gesturing to Toon.

"Nobody knows. Not even Master Hand. Nor any of the deities from every world. It just happens."

Right then, Toon opened his eyes and looked at Red. "Red... What happened?"

Red turned to see Toon lying in the bed, looking up at him weakly. "Oh my Arceus, you're awake."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Toon coughed.

Dr. Mario looked at Toon's brain wave monitor. "Oh, my..."

Red ignored Dr. Mario and sat in the chair again. "Toon, I'm sorry... I didn't know that a simple song would do this to you..."

"Song?" Toon questioned, coughing.

"Don't you remember Lavender Town?"

"Yeah, you asked me to listen to it today, right?"

"Dude, its been two weeks."

"What?" Toon tried sitting up in shock, but he realized he couldn't and he fell back onto his pillow, starting to have a mad coughing fit. "What do you mean two weeks?" He asked between coughs.

"You don't remember anything from the past week?"

"No..."

Red looked at dr. Mario, who was still looking at the brain wave monitor. He noticed Red was looking at him and he said silently, "He won't be here much longer."

Red took the hint that Toon must be dying. He decided that he should tell him why he was listening to Lavender Town. So he explained everything, from the authors talking about it, to how Toon had been acting a week ago. He even told him about the seizure he had that day. When he finished explaining, Toon looked furious and upset at the same time.

"How do I not remember that?"

"I don't know. It must have something to do with your 'demon' moment."

"Why didn't you tell me beforehand about LTS? Why didn't you stop me after I started acting weird?"

"I was afraid that you would refuse the offer and I thought you were just trying to do what I asked you to do."

Toon coughed even more. "I understand. I would've said no if you told me all that before I started listening to it... Red... You were a great friend. You always stayed by me, even when I'm in my deathbed."

"That's what friends do," Red said, ruffling Toon's hair. "And I kinda have to, because its my fault you're dying."

"I really looked up to you, because you were a great Pokémon master in your world, you were actually one of my role-models, the other being Link. I can't believe we became friends a year before the tournament ended."

"I can believe it. You were my best friend, I have to say."

"Really?" Toon opened his eyes a bit more.

"Yes. You were the gamer, the dreamer, the hero. You are the best Smasher in my opinion."

Toon's eyes started to dim; he was departing soon. "That means a lot to me, especially coming from a role-model."

"And I'm glad to hear that you think of me as a role-model. I promise that I won't forget you."

Toon coughed weakly. "And I promise to tell Arceus to look over you if I see it."

"Pinky promise?" Red tried to joke, even though he was in tears.

"Pinky promise," Toon replied, just managing to grab Red's pinky finger with his own. After he let go of Red's finger, his head rolled to one side and his eyes closed; Toon was gone.

* * *

_May 15, 2013  
__This diary page is dedicated to Toon Link, who died today by listening to Lavender Town, resulting in him using a bomb on himself, a seizure and a bout of madness. He died by my side after an entire week of sitting in a coma. This is the last page in my last journal... And the last line. I have no regrets in putting this for the final entry._

_Red Trainer_

* * *

**Honestly, this is more tragic than FSV to me. I had a hard time writing this, and I put some Rejected writing time into this. So if you don't like it, I don't want to hear it unless its constructive criticism.**


End file.
